Cazando
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: "Era hora de volver a casa, no se sentía mucho mejor pero había calmado las ganas de aventarse al mar desde lo más alto de La Push, evidentemente se encontraba animada, distraída, lejana al hecho de que unos ojos aún dorados la miraban más cerca de lo que su seguridad estaba en ese momento." ¡Femslash! ¡Lemmon! Más o menos... es decir... *cof, cof* ¡Disfruten!


Bella se encontraba en su habitación, dando vueltas interminablemente, agujerando el piso  
en tanto su mente se encontraba ajena a ello. Apenas había llegado a Forks y las presiones  
eran más de las que hubiera imaginado.

Se recostó en su cama mientras hojeaba un libro escolar que adornaba la escena, simplemente  
no podía concentrarse.

Cerró los ojos y gruñó.  
Necesitaba despejar un poco el lío caótico en su cabeza.

Se levantó rápidamente, bajó las escaleras, se despidió de Charlie que estaba mirando el  
televisor y se preguntó si le había escuchado, era un buen padre, pero cuando miraba el  
Fútbol simplemente nada más existía.

Salió mientras el sol brillaba tenúemente, un cálido aire otoñal envolvia el ambiente,  
camino sin un rumbo fijo, preguntandose qué podría hacer, encontró en la esquina el  
restaurant del pueblo, podría parar y comer algo, sin embargo, estaba repleto de gente y lo  
último que ella necesitaba (como siempre) era estar rodeada de tantas personas, sólo  
lograría ponerse aún más nerviosa, empeoraría su ánimo.

Se detuvo.  
Miro a su alrededor, vió a lo lejos las copas verdes de los árboles. Podría caminar un rato  
entre ellos, la tierra húmeda y la carencia de un estresante murmullo podría tranquilizarse  
definitivamente.

Caminando hacia el bosque empezó a divagar, el rostro de Edward Cullen se hizo presente  
inmediatamente, lo que él le provocaba era una mezcla confusa y dolorosa, el rechazo y el  
evidente interés que mostraba en ocasiones la sacaba de sus cabales, agregando el recuerdo  
de cierta mujer con risa grácil y cantarina hacía la visión más sufrible, mientras se  
adentraba aún más entre la maleza, para no perder la costumbre, tropezó con una saliente,  
provocada quizá por las raíces espesas de los árboles, cuando se dió cuenta del desenlace  
sólo atinó a maldecir.

Mierda.- Dijo antes que su cuerpo rodará cuesta abajo.  
El dolor no tardo en hacerse presente, éste aumentó cuando trató de ponerse en pie,  
rindiendóse sobre la tierra, Bella sonrió.

Lo que me faltaba.-Soltó acompañado de una risa leve. Nuevamente trató de incorporarse  
teniendo un poco más de éxito, sus piernas estaban entumidas, se sacudió el lodo de su  
ropa, trató de orientarse, el sol se había ocultado y el lugar comenzaba a tener un aspecto  
lúgubre, decidió entonces que había sido suficiente y que era hora de volver a casa, no se  
sentía mucho mejor pero había calmado las ganas de aventarse al mar desde lo más alto de La  
Push, evidentemente se encontraba animada, distraída, lejana al hecho de que unos ojos aún  
dorados la miraban más cerca de lo que su seguridad estaba en ese momento.

Acariciaba el tronco de los árboles, respirando hondamente, limpiando sus pulmones, de  
repente se dió cuenta de que el bosque estaba más silencioso de lo que recordaba, el canto  
de las aves, los gruñidos de los animales, se detuvo y prestó atención, entrecerró los  
ojos tratando de agudizar su oído.

Nada.  
Sólo el murmullo de agua cayendo se podía distinguir a lo lejos.  
Un ruido se escuchó a su espalda.  
Quiso encarar el extraño sonido que se hacia más fuerte, quiso dar vuelta sin embargo,  
apenas pudo girar su rostro para mirar horrorizada como una figura la estampaba en un  
árbol, provocando un gemido lástimero.

Podía distinguir un cabello familiarmente oscuro, y una figura menuda, gracil en tanto  
unos frios labios trepaban por su cuello, trató de gritar, de escapar, intentó empujar a  
quien estuviera enfrente pero el intento fue funesto, era un cuerpo sólido, como intentar  
mover una pared, como levantar un trozo pesado de mármol, inmediatamente un aroma  
reconocible la golpeó, emebelesando sus sentidos, dejandola al borde de la inconciencia, no  
era posible..

¿A-Alice?.- Preguntó jadeante.  
Un gruñido salvaje emanó de su pecho , levantó el rostro y miro fijamente a Bella, sus ojos  
eran oscuros, prácticamente negros.

Silencio.- Bufó, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba, amplia y radiante, inmediatamente volvió  
a la tarea de besar su cuello.

Alice volvió su vista a ella, una sonrisa se abrió paso nuevamente en su rostro,  
suavemente, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba tomó su rostro  
en sus manos, mientras evitaba respirar, o pensar, o cualquier cosa que amenazara romper el  
momento.

La castaña podría jurar haber visto antes de que Alice volviese a rozarla con sus labios  
unos nítidos y brillantes dientes, aparentemente filosos... ¿Colmillos?

Bella estaba demasiado ocupada con el calor que nacía en su pecho, mismo que bajaba más de  
lo debido a su vientre.

Tendría quizá, tiempo después de ocuparse de esos...

_Pequeños detalles_.- Pensó, mientras Alice separó su rostro de su pecho y se acercaba  
peligrosamente a su boca, Bella entre abrió los labios, el miedo que antes había sentido se  
encontraba aun lado por completo, Alice no sólo la confundía, si no que la hacia sentir  
segura, mucho más cómoda que con su hermano.

Era poco ético, pero así era.

Casi pudo sentir su corazón latir cuando sus labios rozaron los de Bella, era un beso  
tierno, tranquilo que se fue intensificando un poco más de lo debido.

Bella se separó, ella aún necesitaba respirar. Sin perder tiempo, sus manos atrajeron a  
Alice, no quería separarse otro momento, sus mejillas seguramente tenían un tono rojizo,  
este debió intensificare aún más cuando notó unos dedos fríos deslizarse debajo de su  
blusa, abrió los ojos jadeante.

Alice se estremecía al sentir la piel suave de Bella, estaba jugando con fuego, nada le  
garantizaba que no perdería el control, el atisbo de racionalidad la dejaba poco a poco  
mientras bajaba por el abdomen de la castaña, apenas notó como arrancó la blusa de ésta,  
apenas notó cuando desgarro levente su pantalón.

Los jadeos se intensificaron cuando deslizó la ropa interior de Bella.  
Una lengua extrañamente fría empezaba a juguetear entre sus piernas.  
Las sensaciones se acumulaban torpemente, el frío del sudor en su espalda contra la tierra  
húmeda, la cálidez que crecía en su cuerpo, el placer que la hacia desfallecer y que al  
mismo tiempo le daba la fuerza para exigir más.

Alice...- Gimió Bella mientras la forzaba tenúemente a abrir más las piernas.-Para...- La  
orden se vió ahogada cuando un leve mordisco le provoco gritar, era más de lo que podía  
soportar, su necesidad de sentirla aún más adentro se acentúaba.

Por favor...- Atinó a decir la castaña.

Por favor... ¿Qué?.-Desafió con un leve ronroneo.- Por favor... ¿esto?.- Preguntaba apenas  
legiblemente mientras su lengua divagaba en la húmedad de Bella haciendo pequeños, lentos y  
tortuosos círculos con ella.  
Bella no pudo evitar arquear su espalda, gimoteando pesadamente haciendolo mucho más  
audible cuando Alice volvía a morder, succionar suavemente y empezar a acariciarla con sus  
dedos.

Instintivamente Bella enredó sus manos en los negros cabellos de Alice, y la atraía hacia  
sí, poco importaban las súplicas fingidas de hacerla parar, detenerse no era una opción que  
considerara palpable en ese momento,

Mecía sus caderas cadentemente, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más ansiosa, era como si  
definitivamente la irracionalidad del momento la hubiese tragado por completo, poco a poco,  
más y más deprisa con los dedos de Alice dentro de ella, se sentía bien, pero estaba a  
punto de sentirse mucho mejor.

Un grito agudo y excitado atravesó el bosque.

Las luces se distinguían a lo lejos, el cielo estrellado con una luna espléndida iluminaba  
generosamente.

Un cuerpo se movía velozmente entre los árboles, acercandose a una frondosa mansión.  
Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, encontrando una sala "casi" desierta.

¿Alice?.- Preguntó su hermano con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba del sofá.- ¿Dónde  
has estado?

Ella no se inmutó, estaba tranquila, le dió la espalda mientras lentamente una sonrisa se  
formaba en su rostro y caminaba ligeramente.

Cazando.- Le respondió.


End file.
